


Why Can't We Wrestle, Too?

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma and Killian are caught in a compromising position by their six year old twins, causing Emma to worry that they’ve been scarred for life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun fic to read before tomorrow’s season premiere. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...Why Can’t We Wrestle, Too?: Part 1/1…

 

“Yes!” Emma screamed, as her husband thrust into her. 

Killian’s lips were fused to her neck, his voice muffled. “I love morning sex. It’s a brilliant way to start the day.”

Emma squeezed her eyes closed, as her nails scraped down his bare back. “Couldn’t agree more, but we have to be fast. The boys will be up soon.”

His lips trailed across her chest. “Love, you know I don’t like to be rushed.”

“Neither do I,” she said, panting, as she threaded her fingers through his hair. “But such is parenthood. You know the twins have a terrible habit of trying to barge in here in the morning.” She paused and then added, “You locked the door last night, right?”

“Aye,” he mumbled, as his mouth moved to hers. 

She cupped his face and pulled his mouth away from hers so their gazes met. “Are you sure?”

He cocked an eyebrow, his head tilting to the side. “99% certain.”

Emma’s mouth dropped open. “Killian! You said-...”

He interrupted her by kissing her again and then distracted her by flipping them over so she was now on top. Emma giggled into his mouth.

Just then, the door swung open and their six year old twins bounded in, their mouths moving before they’d even crossed the threshold.

“We’re hungry!” Liam announced.

“What’s for breakfast?” Davey asked.

The boys stopped in their tracks at the sight of their parents, the comforter tangled around their bare bodies.

Emma screamed in horror and threw herself down on top of Killian. She pulled the comforter over her head, as she buried her face in his chest. Killian chuckled, as he looked at the boys, garnering a swat against his hip from his wife. 

“Morning, lads.”

The boys were fraternal twins, each miniature versions of their parents. Davey had blonde hair like Emma and Liam had dark hair like Killian. Their faces were all scrunched up as they stared at them. 

“What are you doing?” Liam asked.

“Were you two wrestling?” Davey said.

Emma rested her chin on her husband’s chest as she looked up at him. Killian had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

He nodded. “Aye, that’s right. Your mother and I were wrestling.”

Emma’s mouth dropped open and she pinched the skin of his forearm. He stifled a yelp.

“No fair! You two always tell us we’re not allowed to wrestle!” Liam whined.

“Yeah! You both say it’s dangerous. That we could get hurt or break something in the house.”

“To be fair, that was really more your mother’s rule than mine.”

Emma sighed heavily and rolled off of her husband. She pulled the comforter tightly around her chest and sat up slightly.

“Wrestling can be dangerous. It’s a grown-up activity,” she said.

Liam’s brow furrowed. “Why are you wrestling without clothes on?”

Emma glanced at Killian, her cheeks reddening. “Uh…”

“Well, clothes can get in the way of your...uh...movements,” he replied with a smirk.

Emma shook her head sharply. "Forget about what we were doing. What is the rule when you want to come into our bedroom?"

"Knock first," they said in unison.

"That's right. Now go get dressed for school and I will make you breakfast in a little while. And close the door on your way out," she said firmly.

They exited the room, closing the door behind them. 

Emma placed her hands over her face and groaned. "Oh my God. That was so embarrassing."

Killian brought his lips to her neck. "I'm sure it's already been forgotten."

Emma pushed him away and leveled with him a glare. "Are you kidding? Our children just walked in on us having sex, Killian. You don't just forget that. They are probably scarred for life."

Killian chuckled. "I think you're being a bit dramatic, love. Children are very resilient."

Emma curled her lips in disgust. “I speak from experience. I walked in on my parents having sex and I was an adult at the time. I still can’t get that image out of my head.”

Killian smirked, as he got out of bed and walked to the door. Emma’s gaze followed her husband’s naked form. He locked the door and then turned back towards her, a lustful grin on his lips as he made his way back to the bed. 

His mouth inched towards hers as he climbed back into bed, but she clamped her hand over it, her eyes widening at him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Finishing what we started, of course,” he replied, as he pried her hand off his mouth.

Emma chuckled mirthlessly. “You have got to be kidding. The mood is completely ruined, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Killian sighed dramatically, as he threw his body down onto the bed beside her. “Leroy has been replaced by six years old,” he groaned. 

“I think we need to talk to the boys about what happened,” she said.

Killian let out a sigh. “Brilliant idea. I’ll make breakfast. You talk to the lads.”

He began to get out of bed, but Emma grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. She crawled atop him, straddling his hips so he couldn’t escape. 

She looked down at him. “No way. When we decided to have kids, we agreed that we would always share responsibilities, discuss issues, and present a united front.”

He bobbed his head. “Aye, but when I agreed to that, I didn’t realize it would include uncomfortable conversations.” He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, offering her his most charming smile. “Come on, love. I think you’re much better suited for such a task. Don’t you agree?”

Emma swatted his hand away. “You’re not charming your way out of this one. After all, this is entirely your fault.”

He lifted his eyebrows. “I do believe we were both engaged in the illicit activity our boys witnessed.”

“I mean it’s your fault for not locking the door.”

His lips slid into a crooked grin, as his hand moved to her hip. “In my defense, I was rather distracted last night.”

Emma fought her smile. “Are you saying this is my fault?”

“I’m simply saying you aren’t entirely blameless. After all, it was you, my dear wife, who pushed me up against the door as soon as I closed it and then wasted no time in lowering yourself to your knees.”

Emma felt his hand stroking her hip. “Yes, but I asked you if you locked the door before I started to do anything. And you said yes.”

His eyes sparkled in amusement. “To be fair, love, I’m not completely sure I even processed your query. You see, most of the blood in my brain had already started to migrate to another organ by then.”

Emma laughed, as she leaned down and placed a kiss to his lips. “You’re impossible,” she mumbled against his mouth.

He pulled back and met her eyes. “So you’ll speak to the boys on your own then?”

Emma shook her head, as she rolled off of him. “Not a chance. Get up.”

Killian let out a groan.

…

“What are we going to say to them?” Emma asked her husband, as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

“Perhaps we should simply tell them the truth.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide. “Are you crazy?! They’re six. We can’t tell them we were having sex.”

“I believe it’s best to be honest with children, Swan. They are more perceptive than you think.”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I am not ready to have that conversation with my six year old boys. I just want to make sure they’re okay and not scarred for life.”

Killian sighed. “I certainly don’t want to be paying for visits to Dr. Hopper until they turn 18, so let’s hope they really do believe we were simply wrestling.”

“Naked.”

Killian smiled. “The best kind of wrestling,” he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

...

A half hour later, Emma and Killian were headed down the hallway to the boys’ room. They suddenly heard a crash and screaming. They ran the rest of the way, stopping dead in their tracks as they reached the doorway and laid eyes on their children.

The boys were clothed in nothing but their underwear and were rolling around on the floor. A lamp lay broken on the ground.

“Boys! Stop it!” Emma yelled, as they stepped inside.

They paid her no attention.

“Stop this at once!” Killian ordered. 

He was also ignored. They finally bent down, each grabbing a child and pulling them apart.

“What in bloody hell is going on here?”

“What were you fighting about?” Emma asked.

Liam shrugged. “We weren’t fighting.”

“We were wrestling, like you guys.”

Killian dropped his gaze, as he felt his wife’s icy glare on his face.

“We told you wrestling is for grown-ups,” Emma said.

“That’s not fair!” Liam pouted. “Tommy is in our class and he wrestles with his brother all the time! Why can’t we wrestle, too?”

Killian licked at his lips. “Well, some families have different rules about things.”

“When will we be old enough to wrestle like you guys?” Davey asked.

Killian glanced at Emma as he tried to hide his smirk. “At what age can you wrestle like we were? I’d say perhaps 14.”

Emma’s mouth dropped open. “14?”

Killian’s eyes danced in delight. “Aye, love, I wrestled for the first time at 14.”

Emma shook her head in disbelief, as she looked at the boys. “Really? Well, I’d say...18. You can wrestle at age 18. Then you’ll be grown-ups.”

They crossed their arms over their chests and offered their parents pouts.

Emma licked at her lips nervously. “So, you boys are okay with what you saw, right? Daddy and I...wrestling?”

Davey shrugged. “Sure. I mean, it’s not fair we can’t do it, but there are lots of things we can’t do yet that you guys can.”

Killian nodded. “Very true, lads.”

Liam tilted his head to the side. “It’s kind of weird that you do it without clothes on though. We’ve never heard of wrestling like that.”

Emma sucked in a breath. “Well, like your father said, some people choose to wrestle like that because it helps with movement.”

Davey bobbed his head. “Whatever. Can we eat breakfast now?”

Killian gestured at them with his hook. “Aye, as soon as you put some clothes on and help clean up this mess you made.”

The boys nodded and moved to their dresser.

Killian smiled at his wife. “See, Swan? Perfectly unscarred. Crisis averted.”

Emma shook her head. “I’m not convinced this won’t come back to haunt us at some point.”

…

Mrs. Johnson, the twins’ first grade teacher, stood before her class.

“Today, we are going to write about our favorite things to do. My favorite thing to do is sing. What are yours?”

Suzie’s hand shot up. 

“Suzie?”

“I like to do gymnastics.”

Mrs. Johnson nodded. “That’s a fun sport. Does anyone else have a favorite sport they like to do?”

Tommy squirmed in his seat, waving his hand wildly. 

“Tommy?”

“I like to wrestle with my brother.”

Liam’s raised his hand next. 

“Yes, Liam?”

“Davey and I like to wrestle too, but our parents won’t let us. They say it’s for grown-ups.”

“Well, some parents have different rules. They are probably afraid you might get hurt,” Mrs. Johnson said.

Liam nodded. “Yeah, Mommy was screaming a lot while she and Daddy were wrestling this morning, so maybe she got hurt.”

Mrs. Johnson’s brow furrowed. “Your parents were wrestling this morning?”

Davey bobbed his head. “Yeah in their bed. It was weird because they were wrestling without clothes on.”

“Yeah, Daddy says it makes it easier to move that way,” Liam added.

Giggles could be heard throughout the classroom. Mrs. Johnson felt heat rise in her face as she realized the twins were describing their parents having sex.

“Oh...well...um...that’s good exercise, I guess,” she managed to say.

Davey nodded. “Yeah, we just wish we could wrestle too.”

Mrs. Johnson smiled. “Maybe when you’re older.” She paused and then added, “Okay, class, time for lunch.”

…

That night, Emma and Killian were sitting outside the twins’ first grade classroom. The hallway was filled with parents waiting for parent/teacher conferences. 

The door swung open a moment later and a mother exited. Mrs. Johnson looked at Emma and Killian, her cheeks filling with red.

“Mr. and Mrs. Jones. So nice to see you again. Please, come in.”

Emma and Killian stood up and walked inside. Mrs. Jones sat at her desk, while Killian and Emma squeezed into the tiny student desks.

“Bloody hell, these are small,” Killian muttered. 

Mrs. Johnson chuckled softly. “Well, the boys are doing wonderfully. They are progressing very nicely. They are both doing very well in reading and math.”

Emma smiled widely, while Killian beamed with pride.

“That’s great to hear,” Emma said.

“Aye, brilliant.”

Mrs. Johnson’s eyes darted downward, as she felt her skin grow heated. “They do have a tendency to overshare sometimes though.”

Emma met Killian’s gaze as she swallowed roughly.

“What the devil does that mean?” Killian asked.

Mrs. Johnson took a deep breath. “Well, they love to share what is happening at home. I am not sure you would be entirely comfortable with some of the things they choose to share with the class.”

Emma felt her heart begin to beat wildly and her face grow beet red. 

“Um, maybe you could give us an example,” she said softly.

She prayed that Mrs. Johnson was simply referring to something harmless, like the fact that sometimes they forget to recycle or eat cake for dinner. 

“Well,” she began hesitantly. “Today we were sharing our favorite things to do. One of the students mentioned he liked to wrestle.”

Emma audibly gasped, as Killian moved his gaze to the desk.

“The boys said you didn’t allow them to wrestle because it could be dangerous and that it was for grown-ups. Then they shared that you had wrestled in bed that morning...without clothes on.”

Emma covered her face with her hands. “This is not happening right now,” she groaned.

Mrs. Johnson smiled comfortingly. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’d be amazed the things I’ve heard in all my years teaching. I just thought you should know so that perhaps you could be a bit more careful in the future.”

Killian nodded. “Aye, much appreciated.”

Mrs. Johnson smiled and handed them two pieces of construction paper. “The class drew pictures of their parents so that I could share them with you all tonight. This is what the twins drew.”

Emma and Killian winced at the drawings. They were nearly identical pictures. There was a crude picture of a bed in the middle and two stick figures all tangled up together on it, sans clothing.

Emma smiled sheepishly. “Thank you for sharing these with us.”

Killian bobbed his head. “Thank you.”

Mrs. Johnson nodded, as she stood and they followed suit. She walked them to the door. “Thank you. Enjoy your night.”

Emma and Killian exited the classroom. They were silent all the way to the car. Once inside the bug, Emma turned to Killian and swatted his shoulder with the construction paper.

“What in bloody hell was that for?” he asked.

“What was that for? This is all your fault! Our children’s teacher and entire class now knows our boys saw us have sex and there’s even evidence. The whole town will know soon enough. Tell me again we didn’t scar them.”

Killian gestured at the drawings with his hook. “To be fair, these look nothing like us.”

Emma’s jaw clenched. “Not the point.”

“Come on, love. You’re overreacting.”

Killian attempted to lean forward and kiss her cheek, but she turned away and started the car.

…

Emma sat in bed reading a book as Killian entered the bedroom. He closed the door and made a big production of locking it. He then crawled into bed beside his wife. She paid him no attention, as he began to kiss her shoulder.

His mouth trailed up to her neck. Emma was having trouble ignoring him as his tongue darted out to taste her skin.

“Swan, you’re not still upset, are you?”

She finally looked up from her book. “Do you have any idea the kind of texts I’ve been getting? Everyone wants to know when we took up naked wrestling. They all think it’s hilarious.”

Killian grinned as he met her gaze. “Perhaps they are just envious because they haven’t engaged in any naked wrestling recently.”

Emma bit back a smile. Killian lifted his hand, grabbed her book, and flung it across the room.

She giggled as he captured his lips with hers. She cupped the back of his head to deepen the kiss. 

Killian pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. ‘How about you let allow me the opportunity to make amends?”

Emma eyed him. “And what exactly did you have in mind?”

Killian’s lips curled into a wicked grin. “Why naked wrestling of course...with the proper precautions taken this time.”

Emma laughed as he kissed her again, his hand inching her camisole up her stomach. 

“You’re lucky you’re so good at this,” she said, squeezing her eyes closed as he sucked on her neck.

Killian smiled against her skin. “Well, I have had a great many years of experience,” he replied.

Emma nodded, her hands traveling down his bare back. “Yes, you certainly aren’t an amateur.”

Killian grinned as his mouth moved to her ear. “I went pro centuries ago.”

Emma’s laugh was captured by his mouth.

...The End…  
Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
